


Grocery shopping

by Thatfatcat4



Category: With confidence band
Genre: Fluff, Im bad at writting, Jayden Seeley - Freeform, Luke Rockets - Freeform, M/M, Smut, This kinda sucks, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatfatcat4/pseuds/Thatfatcat4
Summary: Luke wakes Jayden up to go buy coffee at 12:03 am, and Jayden is salty about it.But a lot less salty when Luke wakes him up again to have sex at 4:37(I will be leaving this work up even though Luke has parted with the band, but I'd like to make it clear I no longer see Luke as an idol, and hate the shit out of him.)





	Grocery shopping

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda sucks

The time was 12:03 am when Jayden was rudely nudged awake by his boyfriend, who was dressed in skinny jeans and a black hoodie.  
"Let's go to Walmart."  
"What?"  
"Come on! We need coffee!"  
Luke announced as he pulled on Jayden's shirt.  
"No, we can go to Starbucks in the morning, just... Go back to sleep, and leave me alone."  
"Damn it, Jay!"  
Luke forcefully ripped the covers off their bed and stood over Jaydens shivering body,  
"Fuck you!" Jayden yelled, struggling to keep himself warm without a blanket.

Jayden sat up and grabbed the collar of Luke's jacket,  
"I will fight you."  
"Aw, Jay! You're the sweetest most loveable-"  
Luke wrapped his arms around Jayden's waist and started swinging him around while Jayden screamed bloody murder.  
"AMAZING BOYFRIEND IN THE WHOLE WORLD."  
Luke carried Jayden to the living room while still swinging him around, while Jayden was slowly slipping out of his grip from the awkward angle.

Luke forcefully threw Jayden onto the couch and smirked,  
"Now get your ass dressed."

Jayden grumbled a few choice words while he walked past Luke to go throw on some skinny jeans and a neck deep shirt,  
"Fuck you."  
Jayden mumbled as he grabbed his car keys,

"Maybe once we get home!"  
Luke replied with a wink,  
Jayden would have blushed, but he was too salty about Luke's bullshit to have any emotion other than cold, dead, hatred towards him.

As they drove Luke held Jayden's hand while he thoughtfully looked out the window.  
"We should get a cat!"  
"We're not getting a cat."  
"You're just saying that because you're grumpy."  
Luke mumbled.

Jayden noticed he has upset Luke slightly by being so salty, so he squeezed his hand a smiled at him.  
"Sorry, I'm just tired. Maybe we could get a cat someday, just not today." 

Luke smiled slightly, they were silent until they reached the Walmart parking lot.

"Yay! We're here!"  
Luke cheered happily as Jayden muttered under his breath about some bodies shitty park job.

"Yay, Walmart. That's the place you want to be at night.."  
Jayden mumbled as he got out of the car, quickly followed by Luke.

Luke got a cart while Jayden stared at him, eyebrow raised.  
"Aren't we just here for coffee?"  
"I thought since we're here we may as well get some groceries."  
Luke shrugged, pretending he didn't notice Jayden's glare boring through his soul.

"Damn it, Luke.." Jayden grumbled as he trailed behind his boyfriend.

As they walked through the frozen food isle they noticed a woman and her son grabbing some frozen pizzas, she was a rather large lady, and didn't look like the nicest person on the planet.

Luke reached into Jayden's back pocket where he keeps a random notepad incase of any ideas for lyrics.  
"What the hell are you-"  
"Shhh..." Luke said as he folded a piece of paper into an airplane,  
He crouched down and discreetly threw it at the lady, then as soon as it hitched he dove into the next isle.

Her head snapped towards the direction of Jayden, she narrowed her eyes and began storming towards him.  
Even though Jayden was at least six inches taller than this woman, he was visibly terrified.

"Did you throw this at me!?" She shrieked in his face, spit flying off her tongue and onto Jaydens entire frontal area.

"N-no-" he stammered, but she wasn't having it.  
She shoved him roughly, enough to make him stumble backwards and almost fall.

Suddenly, Luke appeared back into the Isle and glared at the woman so aggressively you'd think she'd burst into flames right then and there,  
Luke was more of a lover, not a fighter.  
So he wouldn't result to violence unless he absolutely had to, but he had no problem yelling at the woman.

"You lay A GOD DAMN FINGER ON MY BOYFRIEND AGAIN AND I WILL SHOVE YOUR FAT GREASY ASS INTO A FUCKING MCDONALD'S BACK I SWEAR TO GOD."  
He yelled, she glared at him, but backed away and left rather quickly.

Luke turned to Jayden, who just rolled his eyes at him,  
"I hate you."  
"Oh come on, babe! What did I do?"  
"That, purposely."  
"Oh, come on! No need to be so pissed, put away the salt, man!"  
Luke yelled as Jayden began walking in a different direction.

Luke realized that Jayden was actually kind of annoyed and wasted no time catching up with him and wrapped his arms around his waist to stop him from going anywhere.

"Come on, I'm sorryyyy-"  
Luke whined in Jaydens ear while he buried his face in his neck,  
"Forgive me?"  
He said, looking up at Jayden with big eyes.

"No."  
Jayden said sternly,  
"We are here to go shopping, let's only do that!"  
Jayden tried to walk away, but was pulled back against Luke's chest.

"You're not going anywhere until you you show me your smile."  
Luke said with a smirk,  
Jayden rolled his eyes,  
"Luke-"  
Luke started blowing raspberries into Jayden's neck, making a fart noise alerting the entire store they were fucking weird.

"Luke, sto-"  
Another fart noise rung out through the store, and that continued happening until the laughter of Jayden was heard.

Luke smiled brightly when he had finally cracked Jayden's shell and made him laugh,  
He let go of Jayden and spun him around, then backed him up against an empty shelf.

Luke placed his hands on either side of Jayden so there would be no escape, and smirked as he saw behind Jayden's emotionless face, he was breathing heavily.

Luke leaned in and kissed Jayden softly, wrapped one arm around his waist and kept the other on Jayden's side.

Jayden quickly responded by softly placing his hand on Lukes jaw, and kissed back.

They stayed like that for God knows how long, Luke occasionally playfully biting Jaydens lip, and Jayden sometimes running his fingers through Luke's hair.

After a while they pulled away, smiling at each other.  
"See?"  
Luke started,  
"You love me." 

Jayden rolled his eyes as they walked, they held hands as they went into the pharmacy section to get some ibuprofen, when they passed the condoms Luke wiggled his eyebrows at Jayden, only to get a playful slap on the back of the head as a response.

"We're gay, we don't need those ya dingus."

Luke rolled his eyes,  
"You're the one taking it, so I guess it's your choice!"  
"Shh!"  
Jayden hushed,  
"We don't need to alert the entire store who tops."

"Wait, wait!"  
Luke announced as if he had some sort of groundbreaking idea,  
"Spread your legs!"  
"Woah, okay, um, how about no?" 

Luke rolled his eyes once again,  
"Don't get any weird ideas, we're not doing that until we get home."

Jayden hesitantly spread his legs slightly, while standing up of course.

Luke kneeled in between them, and lifted his hands upwards.  
"Give me your hands."  
Jayden decided he was too tired to question this shit, so he just held Luke's hands without question.

Luke stood up quickly, stumbled a little, then regained control.  
Jayden was now sitting on his shoulders.  
"Fuck yes! We can rule the world!" Luke yelled, but soon enough fell over.

Their fun died down after a while and they actually finished their shopping and loaded their bags into the car,  
They both got in and took a deep breath.

"That was fun!"  
Luke stated happily.  
Jayden groaned in response,  
"You have to promise me this will be our last midnight shopping trip."

Luke shrugged.  
"I'm not making any promises."  
He mumbled, looking out the window as Jayden drove.  
\---------------------------------------------------------

The time was 4:37 am when Jayden was once again, nudged awake by his boyfriend.  
"We are not going shopping again."  
Jayden whined, covering his head with the pillow.

"Actually, I couldn't sleep so I was going to suggest sex. But if you don't want to..."  
Luke laid back on his side, facing away from Jayden.

Jayden sat up quickly and nudged Luke,  
"You can't just say that shit and go back to sleep, come on!" He said, annoyance clear in his tone.  
"So, is that a yes?"  
Luke questioned, opening one eye to look at Jayden.

Jayden rolled his eyes,  
"Yeah, yeah. But you have to do most of the work."  
Luke grinned,  
"Deal!" 

Luke pushed blankets aside as he climbed on top of Jayden and began kissing his neck, and slowly began to start creating hickeys all over Jayden's neck.

Luke gently tugged at the rim of Jayden's night shirt, Jayden gave a quick nod before Luke pulled it over his head and tossing it to the side.

Jayden moaned quietly as Luke sucked on his chest, leaving a trail of hickeys from his jawline to his V-line.

Luke wasted no time pulling Jayden's boxers off and also discarding them off to the side.

Luke paused to admire the view of Jayden's facial expression, he enjoyed doing things with Jayden, he was stubborn and sometimes salty but if you did things correctly he would break and lighten the fuck up rather quickly.

Luke closed his lips around the head of Jayden's cock, he swirled his tongue around and bobbed his head, making eye contact with Jayden the entire time.

Jayden tangled his fingers in Luke's hair and tugged gently,  
Luke moaned softly and pulled away, he leaned upwards and roughly pressed his lips against Jayden's, grabbing Jayden's wrists and pinning them to either side of his head in the process.

Luke smirked at Jayden's facial expression, his mouth was slightly agape, his eyes wide, he looked a mixture of scared and turned on.

Just what Luke wanted.

Luke flipped them over so Jayden was on top, and looked into his eyes.  
"Come on, you know what to do."

Jayden started kissing Luke's neck, taking breaks in between to remove any article of clothing his was wearing.

He leaned down so he was eye level with Luke's crotch and took a deep breath,  
He pulled Luke's boxers down and wasted no time closing his mouth around Luke's dick.

Luke groaned quietly and placed his hand on the back of Jayden's head, he gently pushed Jayden's head down until the older boy made a choking sound, alerting Luke that that was as far as he could go.

Jayden bobbed his head up and down, coating Luke's cock in a thin layer of saliva before sitting up and looking at Luke.

"That good?"  
He questioned,  
Luke nodded and smiled at him.  
"Yeah, that's good." 

Jayden laid down on his back on Luke's side of the bed, he was quickly joined by Luke, who laid on top of him and started biting his neck gently.

Luke lifted Jayden's legs to his chest and momentarily made eye contact with Jayden, who looked much more submissive and venerable than he normally would, his eyes having a glazed over look with a hint of fear in them.

"Why are you scared?"  
Luke questioned, tilting Jayden's head up with his thumb and pointer finger.  
Jayden shook his head and took a deep breath,  
"I'm not, it's nothing- I'm fine."  
Jeyden smiled at Luke, the look of fear almost disappearing completely.

Luke held up three fingers to Jayden's mouth, Jeyden knew what he was implying and gladly sucked on his fingers, until Luke was satisfied and pulled them away.

"You'll be fine, you trust me, don't you?"  
Jayden nodded,  
That was all the response Luke needed when he gently pressed a finger into his entrance. 

Jayden winced, shutting his eyes tightly and biting his lip.  
"Fuck-" 

Luke kissed Jayden as he pushed in another finger, and began making a scissoring motion, trying to distract Jayden from the pain by gently biting his lip.

"You good?"  
Luke asked,  
Jayden slowly nodded with his eyes shut tightly,  
"Yeah, go ahead." 

Luke pulled his fingers out of Jayden, and began to slowly push his swollen cock into Jayden's entrance,  
Jayden gasped and began to squirm around him,  
Luke growled quietly and forcefully slammed Jayden's wrists down beside him, and stared him in the eyes.  
"Stop moving, or do I need to use that zip tie I have in my drawer?"  
Luke growled as he glared at Jayden.

Jayden took a deep breath and tried his best not to move as Luke pushed all the way in.

Luke waited for Jayden to adjust around him as the older boy squirmed beneath him.

"Jayden!"  
Luke said, growing annoyed with Jayden's movement.  
Jayden stopped moving as best he could, his back was arched quite a lot as his chest rose and fell violently, him trying to catch his breath.

Luke smirked at Jayden evilly, and pulled out a few inches.  
"Try to keep it down, we don't want our neighbors to call the cops again."  
He whispered in Jayden's ear as he slammed into him, rather roughly.

"F-fuck-"  
Jayden stammered as Luke set a quick pace with his thrusts.  
"Luke, oh god- fuck, st-"  
Jayden didn't finish his sentence as he interrupted himself with an extremely loud moan.

Luke took that as he had found Jayden's prostate, and begun slamming into it repetitively.

Jayden's eyes widened, his mouth opened but no sound came out, as he tried to find something to say.

He didn't have time to think of anything to say before he realized he was yelling, borderline screaming along to the pattern of Luke's thrusts.

Luke leaned down and kissed him roughly to shut him up, or at least muffle the sounds he was making.  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck!"  
Jayden yelled as Luke began thrusting harder and faster.

Luke moaned quietly as Jayden struggled free from his grasp and began digging his nails into his back and scratching him.

Jayden began rocking his hips downward against Luke's thrusts as Luke began jerking Jayden off.

Jayden's hips jerked forward as his eyes widened,  
"Fuck- Luke, I'm going to-"  
Luke cut Jayden off as he connected their lips once again.

As Jayden came all over himself and Luke he groaned and muttered Luke's name, followed by a few curses.  
"Ah, Luke- fuck, holy shi- ah!"  
He yelled as Luke came inside of him.

Luke pulled out and laid beside Jayden, and as soon as Jayden had caught his breath he was back to his usual self.

"Can I go to sleep now? Or do you need to go to Walmart again?"  
Jayden said, as he folded his arms over his chest.

Luke rolled his eyes and headed to the bathroom, he came back with a damp cloth and threw it at Jayden.  
"I don't want your fucking cum all over my bed." 

Jayden rolled his eyes,  
"Are you forgetting I live here too? It's my bed too, you know."  
He grumbled as he wiped himself off.  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."  
Luke said as he crawled in beside Jayden and pulled him close to his chest.

"I love you."  
"I love you, too."

~the end~


End file.
